


Beautiful Girl

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Smut and Fluff, You'll get diabetes, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Requests: I don’t know if you’re still accepting requests, but I always had the idea that Clyde Logan is like super gentle with comes to lovin?? Like he would treat his lover like a goddess when it comes to getting busy, but also an adorable nerd in public, so I dunno if you would be up to writing something for that? Have a kickass day, you beautiful person!Hello, I like what you have been writing for Clyde Logan lately. Could you write something where Clyde and the reader have been dating for a few months. He always takes her home afterwards so he knows she gets home safe, but this time she invites him in and he stays the night. Could you please include a combination of fluff and smut?





	Beautiful Girl

“Did you like the movie?” you ask Clyde as you walk out of the cinema and go to the parking lot where his car is, holding hands.

“Yeah, the guy looked my dad” Clyde chuckles. He looks for his keys so he can open the car door for you.

“Han Solo looks like your dad?” you laugh before enter the car.

“Kind of” Clyde laughs with you and closes the door. It’s Monday night and he usually have Mondays free because the bar is closed. You were hanging at his house and you told him about this new movie  _Han Solo_ you wanted to see. Also, you were craving popcorn from the movie theater.

* * *

“I’ll walk you to the door” Clyde parks in front of your house and hurries to get out of the car so he opens the door for you.

“Thanks” you take his hand as you get out and walk to your house.

“I had fun tonight, thank you” you stand on your tiptoes to kiss him. Clyde grabs your waist and kisses you back.

“Me too, beautiful” he says the pet name he chose for you.

“Text me when you arrive to your house, please” just as he makes sure you arrive home safe you do the same.

“Of course, rest well” Clyde’s heart fills with love seeing how you worry about him.

“I love you” you kiss him one more time before you open the door.

“I love you too”

* * *

_Clyde: I’m home, beautiful_

_You: That was fast. You shouldn’t drive like that_

_Clyde: I drove perfectly normal_

_You: Yeah, that’s why they suspended your driver’s license_

_Clyde: Don’t remind me it_

_You: Lol_

_You: You know what day is tomorrow?_

_Clyde: I think so…_

_You: I can’t believe six months have already passed_

_Clyde: The best six months of my life_

_You: :) <3_

_Clyde: Tomorrow I have to work but I thought that maybe you could come to the bar and hang out for a bit_

_You: Yes!_

_Clyde: You can arrive around 8_

Ten minutes pass and you don’t text Clyde back, he’s waiting for your response so he can go to bed.

_Clyde: You fell asleep again. I love you, beautiful. See you tomoroow_

* * *

It’s 7:30 and you’re staring at your reflection in your bedroom mirror. A while ago you took a long shower with coconut bodywash, then you chose a set of white lingerie underwear. You look at yourself and feel a mix of anxiety and excitement. You’re planning on make this anniversary very special to Clyde.

You look at your phone and see it’s already 7:45 so you finish dressing up choosing a simple white blouse and jeans. You grab the keys of your car, your phone and your lip gloss and leave to Clyde’s bar.

* * *

You walk through the door and see Clyde in total concentration preparing a vodkatonic, you snicker at seeing his little frown and sneak to a stool so he doesn’t see you.

“Hi!” you exclaim when he turns around and he bumps with your gaze.

“Hi” Clyde stumbles a little. Even after six months of being together you still manage to make him nervous.

“Happy anniversary, baby” you lift up from your stool to reach Clyde’s mouth.

“Happy anniversary, beautiful. I got ya’ somethin’” he looks under the bar and then takes a big bouquet of pink roses.

“Clyde!” your eyes light up and you open your mouth in surprise. “They’re beautiful, thank you so much”. He got the roses in one of your favorite colors.

“Read the card” Clyde tells you and you grab the little white piece of paper.

_(Y/N),_

_Thank you for chosing me as your boyfriend, best friend and partner for these past six months. I love you so much, my beautiful girl._

_-Clyde_

“Clyde… This is…” you’re speechless at Clyde’s written words. Excitement runs through your body to see those words, specially because Clyde is not used to say that kind of stuff. “It’s gorgeous. I love you so much too” you lift up again to kiss him and thank him for the present.

“It’s just somethin’ little, nothin’ more” Clyde’s cheeks flush red, he scratches his neck nervously and you giggle to see his reaction.

“Do you want a mango margarita?” he offers you and he’s already taking a glass.

“Yes! Your margaritas are the best!”

“Do you know I only buy the ingredients to prepare it for ya’? No one else asks for that drink” he chuckles putting some ice cubes into the blender.

“I’m your girlfriend, deal with it” you shrug and laugh. You take the card to read it once again and Clyde notices it. He smiles at himself, feeling so lucky to be dating you.

* * *

“You’re like Bucky from Captain America” you giggle passing your fingers through the dark metal of Clyde’s prosthethic arm.

“I’m the Winter Soldier? How many margaritas did you have?” Clyde lifts his eyebrow following the trail of your fingers.

“Just two, you’re the one preparing them” you grin at him and add “But you’re more handsome than him”.

“Now you’re drunk” Clyde laughs, shaking his head because you’re calling him more handsome than some actor.

“I mean it! If you weren’t so handsome I wouldn’t be with you” you admit.

“Good to know you’re not superficial” Clyde laughs more and you just shrug. You think your boyfriend is the most handsome guy in the world and you’re gonna tell him everyday.

“Did you bring your car?” Clyde asks.

“Yeah but can you take me home?”

Memories float in Clyde’s mind because of what you said, he remembers that song,  _Take Me Home,_ being played by his dad when he was a kid. He realizes with you he feels like that kid again, with no worries or plans, just enjoying the moment.

“Clyde?” you wave your hand in front of his face. You boyfriend travelled to who knows where just using his mind.

“Of course, beautiful. Gotta make sure my girl arrives home safe” he wakes up from his day dreaming. “Besides, leavin’ your car here gives you an excuse to come back tomorrow to visit me”.

* * *

At almost two o’clock you and Clyde arrive at your home, Clyde already steping by your side to open the car door. The two of you make the usual walk from the car to your door, you’re proudly carrying the bouquet of roses.

“Thanks for comin’ to the bar” Clyde rocks back and forth.

“Thanks for the roses. And for everything” you bite your lip a little nervous. “Do you wanna come in?”

“A-are ya’ sure?” Clyde’s eyes lit up. He has been in your house since the first month you were dating but he has never been in so late and less has stay the night.

“Yeah” you nod, trying to hide your naughty smile.

* * *

“Come” you take Clyde’s hand and guide him to your bedroom. Clyde only gulps, obeying you.

“I have a surprise for you” the corner of your mouth quirks up and you tell Clyde to sit on the edge of the bed.

You stand in front of him and slowly you start taking your clothes, first your shoes, followed them by your blouse and at the end your jeans. You stand there only on the set of white underwear you bought for this occasion.

“Do you like it?” you timidly smile.

“(Y/N)… I… I’m gonna buy you something more expensive than a boquet of roses” Clyde exclaims in awe. He thinks you look like an angel, a tempting angel who’s on Earth to make him sin.

“Clyde!” you giggle and hug him. With him sitting and you’re standing, now you’re the one who has to bent down to kiss him.

“Beautiful” Clyde repeats as he kiss the naked skin of your waist and belly. It’s not cold here but you feel bumpgooses appearing in your body.

“It tickles” you laugh and ran your hand through Clyde’s hair. He looks up and takes your chin to kiss you. You sit on his lap, putting your knees on the mattress and holding him by the neck.

“I love you” Clyde declares his love between kisses. “You’re so beautiful”.

Your whole body shivers at his words and Clyde feels it, so he says “Do ya’ wanna get in bed?”

You only nod, excitment has left you momentarily mute. Both of you get up and Clyde takes the blankets off so you can lay in. Then, he takes off his prosthetic arm and looks around.

“You can leave it in the dressing table” you refer to the piece of furniture that’s in front of the bed where you do your hair and your makeup.

After putting it carefully, he begins unbutton his shirt and pants and folding them, leaving them on a chair where some of your clothes are. When he’s just in his boxers he climbs in bed with you.

“Hey” you grin touching his face.

“Hey” he says back, half-closing his eyes for your touch.

“I’m a little nervous” you admit.

“We don’t have to do anything” he whispers against your mouth.

“I want to, I just want it to be perfect”

“It already is” Clyde assures you and seeing your hesitation he suggests “Do you want to cover with the blankets?”

“Yes” you laugh feeling a little stupid. There’s no reason for being so nervous, it’s Clyde who you are with.

Clyde gets up grabbing the two puffy blankets you sleep with and covers the both of you. You feel like in a warm coccon.

“I love you. I love you so much” your lips tremble against his. “I’ve never felt what I felt for you and it scares me a little”.

“It’s okay. I was scared too at the beginnin’” he admits at your confession. “But you showed me there’s nothing to be afraid of. You have me and I have you. Forever” Clyde takes your hand and kisses it.

“I have you and you have me” you repeat his words as they sink in you. “I like how it sounds”.

Clyde puts a trail of hair behind your ear and leans down kissing you. His tongue brushes against your and you sigh because this kiss feels different from the previous ones. You melt in his mouth, a pleasurable warm spreading through your limbs.

Then, he rolls on top you careful not to crush you. You feel his hand landing in your chest where your heart is and he rubs the spot.

“I love your bra, but can I take it off?” he asks in playful tone and you giggle, your hands behind your back to unbuckle it.

“Be gone, thot!” you throw it away from the bed.

“You really know how to light up the romance” Clyde’s body shakes with laughter.

“Sorry, I say stupid things and I ruin the moment”

“I wouldn’t have it other way” Clydes smiles at you. He lower his gaze and his eyes go round as the sight of your bare breasts.

“You’re gorgeous” he says in a hush tone. He leans on his left forearm and his other hand touch one of your nipples lightly.

“Clyde” you say in a low tone, feeling how your nipple gets hard for him.

“Absolutely gorgeous” he’s hypnotized rubbing, touching and pinching your little buds.

You moan and buck your hips, your pussy brushes his bulge and you inhale sharply. He feels so hot, so real.

He lowers his head more and takes one nipple in his mouth, you moan louder at the perfect intensity he’s sucking.

“Your tits taste like candy” he breathes loudly.

“Clyde!” you say embarrassed.

“They do!” he exclaims. He slides down the blankets and kisses your belly. “And you have a cute belly button”.

“I do?” you look down as the tips of his hair brush your skin.

“Yeah, it’s cute”

Clyde leaves a trail of kisses from your belly to your clothed pussy, your breath stops for a moment when you feel him so close there, at the center of your pleasure. He grabs your panties and slides them down, you feel too hot so you throw the blankets off, you don’t need them anymore.

Clyde settles better in the bed, although part of his big body doesn’t fit completely. He caresses your hipbones with his thumb and takes a look at your face to make sure everything is fine. Then, with the same thumb, he spreads your  lips giving him a view of the prettiest pussy he has ever seen. He blows in it and you clench, his whole body shudders seeing that.

“Don’t tease, please” you whine.

He thinks that in this moment actions are better than words so he licks your clit with the tip of his tongue and you let out a short gasp. He runs his tongue over his lips to savor your taste but it’s not enough so he attacks your nub again, flicking it fast and soon it swollens thanks to his ministrations.

The heat spreads, starting in your core and you buck your hips so you can have more of Clyde, as you jerk your hips up, his tongue slides to your hole and you moan feeling the damp organ inside of you.

“Clyde, Clyde” you chant, warning him about your inminent orgasm.

But Clyde doesn’t answer you, too busy with his mouth giving you pleasure. He push his tongue deeper on you, desperate to gather all your cum. His finger joins and he rubs your clit with it as he keeps fucking you with his tongue.

“I’m gonna come” you pant spreading your legs more and tugging at his hair. When you arrive at your high point of pleasure you make a strangled noise and leave your hips on the air. Clyde doesn’t stop, willing to stay where he is as long as you need him.  

You sigh of satisfaction and let yourself fall in the bed again, Clyde kisses your whole body as he climbs to be at your side.

“Did you like it?” he rubs his nose against your cheek.

“I loved it” you don’t even bother to open your eyes.

After a moment of short kisses and snuggles, you ask him, “Can I touch you?”. You look down to the tent at his boxers and he only gulps and nods. Both of you laying face to face, you lower your hand and put it inside. The first thing you notice is that the tip of his cock is wet, you wrapped your hand around the base and start jerking him off at a slow pace.

Clyde huffs and grabs your waist, he bucks his hips following your moves. You smile seeing his face of pleasure: his half-closed eyes, his fast breathing and his mouth open.

“I want to feel you” you murmur brushing your lips against his mouth. Clyde lets out a long sigh and he gets rid of his boxers before rolling over on top of you.

“Ready?” he asks for your consent one more time.

“Ready” you close your eyes and put your hands on his hips.

You feel how he starts pushing inside but he feels too big, a sharp pain in your hole core invades you and you cry out.

“It hurts” you tell him. You don’t understand why, you’re wet enough.

“I have an idea. Sit on my lap” Clyde suggests and helps you to sit on top of him.

“I think like this it’ll hurt less”

“Okay…” you’re not very sure. Now that you see his thick cock you don’t know how it’ll work.

“Take the time you need, beautiful. And if ya’ wanna stop just say it” he holds one of your tighs helping you sink down in his cock.

“Aaaaah” you whine. At first you feel a burn, but you think you can take more of him in this position.

“Good?” Clyde pants. Now that his cocks is totally wrapped by your heat he feels he can’t control himself.

“Good” you put your hands on his broad chest and start bouncing. The burn has completely dissappear and you feel how he totally fills you.

“It feels so good” you moan with your eyes closed. Clyde can just stare at you, seeing how you’re moving up and down in his cock. He sees how your boobs are bouncing to the rythm of your hips and how his cock dissappears inside of you.

“Fuck” he curses and you laugh because he doesn’t do it normally.

You bent your back to kiss him but you change your mind and you just put your head in the crook of his neck. Clydes puts his hand on your lower back and snaps his hips.

“Touch yourself” he asks you. You slide your right hand to your clit, staying trapped between your bodies.

“I love you” Clyde pants feeling he’s close. He wish he can extend this dreamed moment for hours but finally being inside of you is gonna make him explode.

“I love you” you say back. “I love you, Clyde” you kiss his neck till his ear. “You have me. Forever” you cry as you come, your screams cushioned in him.

When he feels you clench around him, Clyde’s grip tightens and with one more snap he feels a wild explosion, emptying himself inside of you and being left breathless.

“My beautiful girl” he fills your face with kisses as you come down from your climax.

“Happy anniversary” you return the affection.

“I can’t wait for our one year anniversary” he shamelessly grins and you laugh out loud against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
